bachs_epic_thinking_zonefandomcom-20200214-history
Anabel Turner
Anabel Lysandreal Turner Child of Pandia ~ Lt Huntress of Artemis (Owned by: BachLynn23) Basic= |-| Family= |-| Physical= |-| OOC= Possessions= |-| Skills= |-| Childhood= |-| General= Favs= |-| Traits= |-| Life/Attitude= |-| Other= Personality Growing up she was always quite shy and reserved. When she first went to camp, meeting Stephen, he brought her out of her shell more. She was quite enamoured with him for a bit, until they went their separate ways. It took her joining the Hunt to get over him, though deep down she would always harbour a soft spot for him. Since joining the hunt she has slowly become more independent and decisive. Despite seeming confident and decisive, a lot of times it's only a show she puts on. Deep down she often reverts to the more shy and unsure girl she was at 14. She refuses to show this side to the other huntresses, and often takes walks at night by moonlight, when she can feel closer to her mom, even if it is only in spirit. She likes the night, but hates pitch black, so rarely goes out at night if it's the new moon or the moon is covered by thick clouds. Her favourite tide is the low tide, as a kid she would go out and explore the rocky coves and sandy beaches for what treasures she might find, or cool shells and creatures she might see. Prior to meeting Stephen she really couldn't swim, but with his help she learned to hold her own in the water fairly well. Despite Stephen not being quite as romantically into her, as she was him, she still would always be fiercely defensive of him. If anyone were to insult or hurt him in any way, they'd quickly feel the wrath of Anabel. History Gerard Montero was a demigod child of Aristaeus, he had the typical early demigod years that all demigods go through, along with training at camp. He was perfectly ready to help fight in the war in Europe. Being from Portugal, he knew if Hitler wasn't stopped it would only be a matter of time before the Nazi's made there way past France, through Spain and on to his home country. As many of the gods and goddesses were taking sides during the war, Pandia was disguised and trying to help as a nurse for wounded Allies. It was here she met Gerard, and while nursing him back to health, she felt a certain affinity towards him. After a brief affair, an a few months apart, she gave birth to a baby girl. She found where Gerard was stationed and told him the news, as well as revealing the truth of her identity as being Pandia. Being a demigod himself, he had always assumed he'd just know, so he was surprised she managed to trick him, but understood what it would mean for his daughter to grow up as a demigod. Pandia implored him to get out of Europe so that he could raise their daughter in safety. Though it pained him to leave Europe and not be able to help his fellow countrymen, he put the needs of his newborn daughter first, and escaped to America getting him and his daughter citizenship, though he chose to change his last name to Turner. Anabel grew up in a small quiet town in northern New Hampshire, North Conway. Her childhood was quiet and uneventful, she was shy, kept to herself, didn't make a lot of friends in school. Her father chose to wait until she was 8 before telling her the truth, about them both being demigods. At first she believed it was a joke, but he showed her what he could do with his own powers, and she began to understand. He started training her himself from that point, so when she was 12 and experienced her first hellhound attack, she was somewhat prepared. She didn't get through it unscathed, but at least she was alive. Her father treated her injuries, but because he couldn't explain them, the school started to suspect physical abuse on his part. Though because abuse laws were so lax at the time, no one reported it, but they did start to see the family as 'odd'. Her training became more rigid, and after a couple of more attacks (while her father was present), and some bumps and bruises she received during the small community they lived in began to be less tolerable of their odd behaviour. When she was 14, her father decided to move them to Long Island, he'd let her stay at camp when school was out, and during the school year she stayed with him in their apartment where he could make sure that she got her homework done. This was where she met Stephen Miller, a slightly older and attractive child of Poseidon. At first she was her normal shy self, but as they quickly became friends, he was able to bring her out of her shell. It wasn't long before she was quite enamoured with him, and though he thought she was attractive and sweet, to say he completely returned her feelings would be a bit of an overstatement. After a little over a year after they first met, they consummated their relationship, she believed this met he was in love with her, though his feelings were far from anything that deep. However, before much could come of it, Stephen went off on a quest that did not end well by any means (OOC: See his history for full explanation.) Despite Stephen's curse of never spending a night on land, at first Anabel was determined to stay by his side and make it work. Though her father was insistent she finish high school, she'd spend as much time with him as possible, both on and off the boat. Though after awhile, their time together became less and less frequent, as he'd spend more and more time far out to sea away from everyone. At 19 she finally gave up hope that he would ever truly love her the way that she loved him, and convinced she could never possibly love anyone else, she chose to dedicate her life to Lady Artemis and the Hunt. For the last 51 years she has spent with Lady Artemis, coming and going, he father recently passed away at the ripe old age of 90. After attending his funeral, she decided to hang around camp for a bit, taking a break from the constant travelling with the Huntresses... Additional Information Word Bubble= |-| Powers= |-| Plans= Plans/Quest Ideas Roleplay her with Stephen Miller due to their history. Maybe someday develop a plot where she'll leave the hunt for one reason or another. Artemis is missing her Pack of 7 Hunting Dogs that Pan gave her as a gift before he faded. She loves the dogs dearly and are a reminder of all the good that Pan did when he was in the world, and desperately wants them back. End game will be half brothers, a child of Lyssa and a child of Aphrodite, that had a bet to try and get Artemis to break her vow. Obviously it was stupid and didn't work and they were lucky they weren't turned into stags, but their pride was hurt, so they stole her dogs. A child of Pandia and a child of Erebus were on their way to camp, a fight with monsters ensued and the outcome was the child of Pandia knocked unconscious, and the child of Erebus gone missing. Erebus blames the child of Pandia for his missing son, and he can't go look for his son himself, so he is holding Pandia's child as ransom, as well as threatening to blot out the moon's light indefinitely until she gets to the bottom of what happened to his son. To be honest, I'm not sure what the end game is here, I'm thinking possible BC involvement. A group of huntresses are missing, Artemis believes the BC has them captive, they must be found and rescued. |-| Relates to Others= How She Relates to Others |-| Relationships= Relationships 2013-08-17_1739.png|Stephen Artemis.jpg|Artemis |-| Camp Life= Her Life at Camp She came to camp first in 1957 and was there for a couple of years, then travelled for a year trying to stay close to Stephen, then she joined the hunt, and has stayed travelling with them for the most part, occasionally stopping at camp. She is now back at camp hanging out, taking a break from being out on the hunt (But currently still a Huntress and staying at Artemis' cabin >.<). WIP |-| Quotes/Misc= Favourite Quotes & Misc WIP __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Lysandreal Category:Anabel Category:Turner Category:Female Category:Hunter of Artemis Category:Former Demigods Category:Characters Category:BachLynn23 Category:Born in 1943 Category:Black Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Straight Category:Single Not Looking Category:Mahafsoun Category:Artemis' Lieutenant Category:5'7 Category:Portuguese Category:Right Handed Category:Type AB-